


Sweet Creature

by honeybunchlou



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Being Lost, Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Marcel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Tarzan, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Short & Sweet, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, Ziam Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou
Summary: Where Louis and his mates find a beautiful creature in a form of a human being stuck in the jungle.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps and welcome to my new book Lost In The Jungle. This book was inspired by Tarzan, so it's gonna be a short, cute story. Expect to see a LOT of 1d references while reading.
> 
> Oh, I also want to give you a quick warning. I suggest you bring a box of tissues and put it beside you because you'll need it. Not because it's sad, but because you'll get emotional while remembering all the old 1d days. Plus, I'm going to break the fourth wall. It's my first time doing it in a book and some actually liked it since I posted this story on wattpad first, so I hope you do as well.
> 
> Anygays... That's all I have to say for now. I hope you all a fluffy reading.
> 
> Lots of Love, Nicole💙💚💛❤🇨🇮

It was a hot summer day in the African forest. The sun was peeking from the huge trees above us with a light breeze of wind coming every now and then.

"Simon, are you sure we’re on the right path? I mean we’ve crossed this fookin tree three times now.” I groaned loudly. You want to know how I know it’s the same damn tree, well first, the trunk was almost split in half and the branches were all entwined together, so it wasn't hard for me to recognize it.

“Yes, now move your legs Lewis.” Simon replied dryly.

“It’s Louis.” I backpanned which Simon just rolled his eyes and huffed out in annoyance in return. “Drama bitch.” I grumbled under my breath which made Liam, my best mate look at me and giggle. Suddenly we heard a croaking sound which made Liam jump on Zayn and cling to him for dear life.

“Vas happenin babes?” Zayn asked in his Bradford accent.

“I heard something.” Liam replied, clinging to Zayn’s shoulder and looking around.

“It’s just a frog, babes.” Zayn said, holding his shaking boyfriend in his arms with a smile. Sometimes, Zayn’s strength surprises me. Liam is a tall bloke who weights more than 100 lbs when then you have Zayn who’s also tall but not as muscly as Liam is, but he still picks him up like he weights as light as a feather.

“Haha, Liam’s afraid from a small froggy.” Niall laughed loudly.

“How was I supposed to know it was a frog? I just heard something.” Liam said defensively. “And besides, if you were in my spot, you would’ve wet your pants.” Liam backpanned. Niall just laughed louder which in return made Simon scold us for our juvenile behavior, so Zayn put Liam down on his feet and looked at him fondly. He then kissed his cheek softly which made Liam turn into a pile of mush.

I felt my heart flutter with happiness, knowing my best mates are happy together. Liam has had this major crush on Zayn who was my roommate when I first introduced them three years ago. He always used to come by and stare at Zayn with heart eyes. I always encouraged him to tell Zayn how he felt but he was too shy to do so and used to always say Zayn’s out of his ledge. Long story short, Zayn’s feelings were mutual, and they both got together about two months afterwards.

“Come on boys, I’m not getting paid to watch you get all lovey dovey with each other.” Simon droned, cutting big plants out of our way.

“Who invited the bitch of London on this trip?” Zayn sneered.

“Apparently the government did, babe.” Liam replied.

“Well I’m sure as fook gonna give him a tough time. You just watch and see.” I said with an evil grin on my face. Zayn looked at me and we both high-fived to that.

“What are you boys chatting about? We better put a tent up and start a fire before it gets dark. Now move those feet.” Simon ordered. We all rolled our eyes but followed because for once, I repeat, _FOR ONCE_ , he was right. “That’s a good spot. Don’t you think?” Simon asked, looking around the spacious land that we were standing on.

There were tall trees and big plants surrounding us from ever corner. Small waterfalls coming out of the big mountain and the sound of the birds chirping made it much more beautiful than it already was.

“All right, Zayn and Liam, put your tent up, Simon do yours and Niall, make sure you don’t break ours. We're doing it in the Tommo way.” I ordered around.

“Hey! What about you?” Liam whined.

“Me, sir, gives orders around. Now break a leg, or two, I don’t really care.” I said, putting my backpack down and getting one of the foldable chairs out. The guys all went to work while I plopped down on the chair and pulled out a beer. “Niall, higher. We don’t want to crawl in it.” I said when I saw Niall putting the tent too low.

"Are there any bears in the forest?" Liam asked with his phone in his hand.

"We're in Africa. I don't think they have bears."

“Louis, could you please help us out by gathering wood for the fire?” Simon asked a bit angrily because he couldn’t put his tent up and it frustrated him.

“No can do Simon, sorry, not sorry.” I shrugged, taking a sip from my beer.

“LOUIS! I SWEAR TO ALLAH IF YOU DON’T GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO FUCKING SPANK YOU!” Zayn fumed while throwing a big trunk of wood on the ground.

“Excuse me Zayn, but I’d prefer if you go spank your boyfriend over there who’s having the fun of his life.” I replied calmly while pointing at a smiley Liam who’s now snapping selfies of himself. Zayn looked where I motioned and furrowed his brows when he saw Liam doing the famous Payno look while taking pictures. He then stomped up to him and pulled Liam’s phone away, throwing him across his shoulder while Liam just laughed in return. Zayn then made his way back to their shared tent and got in.

I was smiling fondly at them because yeah, we've got to admit it, they look good together. I finally decided to help out since Ziam __that’s their ship name__ won’t be out till later tonight. If you get what I mean.

I took the last sip from my beer and put it down. I walked up to see Niall already had our tent up and was now helping Simon with his.

“I’ll be collecting some wood.” I announced and walked away without waiting for a reply. I started walking through the big forest, looking around for any small pieces of wood I could find. I wasn’t like Zayn who could carry a whole tree trunk without a struggle because I’m not as tall as he is, not that I’m not short or anything.

_'Yes, you are.'_

_'Shut up Niall. I’m the narrator in this book, not you. Anyway, as I was saying, I’m a regular-sized lad. Yes, that’s exactly what I am.'_

I was looking around when I suddenly felt sudden movement from behind me, so I quickly turned around to see what it might be, but there was nothing. I shrugged it off and started to pile up small wood in my hands when I saw a soft brownish thick stick __no pun intended__ and thought it would be great for the fire, so I crunched down to pick it up when I suddenly heard a branch crack. I quickly looked up to find a small little monkey dangling from a tree. He was so adorable and quite smol.

“Hey little thing.” I cooed, coming closer in small gentle steps so I won’t fear the little creature away. “No worries, luv. I won’t hurt ya.” I half whispered. I finally reached to him and was pulling my hand up to pet his head when suddenly there was a loud gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

The poor little monkey scrambled away quickly by the loud boom. I huffed out in annoyance and took the pieces of wood I gathered and headed back to where we were camping.

“Simon, what is it? Simon? Simon!” I heard Niall shout frantically when I first reached to the campsite.

“I thought I saw something.” Simon replied, looking around with his gun still pointing out.

“Was it a Hippopotamus Amphibious?” Liam asked, coming out of the tent with only boxers on.

“Or a Rhinoceros Bihornus?” Zayn added while pulling his shorts up his legs.

“Niall, don’t move!” Simon called, ignoring both Zayn and Liam’s nonsense and pointing his gun behind Niall's head.

“Simon, what’s all the hullabaloo about? And Niall, what are you doing?” I grunted when I saw Niall standing on one foot while he had his arms frozen in the air.

“Mr. Cowell asked me not to move. He saw something.” Niall replied while still standing in this ridiculous state.

“Oh for God’s sake Niall!” I yelled, stomping through the bushes. “Simon, excuse me, but my friends and I came on this expedition to explore the wild life, and I believe your shooting might scare any trace of the wildlif away.” I spoke in a firm but calm tone.

“The government hired me to protect you, Mr. Tomlinson, and protect you I shall.” Simon said through gritted teeth.

“And you’re doing a marvelous job of it. We only have a short time before the ship returns and we’ll be back home.”

“Louis!” Liam suddenly shrieked, making me flinch slightly. “Louis! Do you realize what you’re standing in?” Liam gasped excitedly while I looked at him in confusion. “A gorilla’s nest!” He exclaimed. Soon Zayn and him both started cheering loudly while dancing around. _I swear those two are the weirdest couple alive. I mean what do you expect. Liam's a professor and Zayn's a biologist. How much craziness could you get if you combined them together?_

“At last, our first sign in days!” Zayn sighed in relief.

“Do you think the beasts could be nearby?” Simon questioned with furrowed brows.

“Could be. There’s the evidence. Not very far away.” Niall shrugged, now standing back in a regular position.

“Zayn look! Just as you predicted there will be. Whole family groups!” Liam exclaimed happily while pointing around, I guess were the gorilla’s nests.

“Liam, I fucking love you!” Zayn shouted which made Liam’s smile fade away and stare at Zayn in utter shock.

“This is the first time you ever tell me you love me.” Liam spoke softly.

"Yeah, thought it would be a great opportunity to tell you, after we found the gorilla’s nests.” Zayn replied shyly.

“Zayn... You couldn’t have picked a better moment than this.” Liam choked, pulling Zayn into his famous bear hugs.

“Well it would’ve been better if real live apes surrounded us.” Zayn laughed, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry to cut your moment, but these are wild beasts that would soon tear your heads off and here you two think it’ll be cute if they surround us?!” Simon sneered loudly. Suddenly Simon pulled his gun up and started aiming upwards.

“Mr. Cowell, please! What if it’s a gorilla?” Niall pleaded.

“It’s no gorilla.” Simon scoffed. I had to bite my tongue before I say anything that’ll ruin this great opportunity we earned to come to this trip. If it weren’t for the government, I would’ve kicked Simon in the balls and told him to go fuck himself, but if Simon goes back home, unfortunately, so would we. “Perhaps we should keep heading west.” Simon considered.

“We’re not going anywhere. We put the tents up so we’re staying here for the night.” I grumbled, throwing the wood I found on the ground.

“Alright, but we’re taking turns guarding. I'm not taking any chances.” Simon replied which I rolled my eyes in return. Simon then walked to his tent while we all stood there. Zayn and Liam were still staring at each other like they were the only ones in this universe while Niall was secretly taking pictures of the two.

“That’s just cruel.” I hissed lowly to him.

“You won’t say that when you get to threaten Zayn with them.” Niall laughed while he filmed them when they started making out.

“I want to fuck you so hard tonight.” Zayn said not caring who listened to their conversation.

“No, I want to top tonight.” Liam whined. Zayn was about to argue when Liam looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Fine. Just because I love you.” Zayn muttered which made Liam clap his hands and drag Zayn back to their tent.

“This will totally come in handy.” Niall said with an evil grin across his face, running back to our tent.

Guess I must wear earplugs tonight.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
We were now all in our assigned tents. Simon is outside guarding while us boys were supposed to be sleeping.

“Niall! Stop farting!” I hissed angrily. Niall and I were both sharing a tent since I was a lazy bum to put mine up, but the fact that he keeps on farting wasn’t helping at all. “Niall!” I hissed again, pushing him from the side. Niall groaned in return and turned around which made his bum now face me. _Great! Everything is fookin great!_

I groaned and got up to leave. _I’d rather sleep by bitchy Simon than sleep by stinky Niall._ So I got out of the tent to find Simon snoring on the chair with his gun in hand. I scrunched my nose from the annoying sounds coming out from him. It was like a symphony playing. A disgusting symphony may I add.

There was no way for me to sleep, so I looked at Ziam’s tent which was several yards away from ours and thought why not go see if they’re awake or not. I made my way up to their tent and was about to call for them when I suddenly heard a loud moaning come out.

“Fuck! Leeyum. You’re so big.” Zayn moaned.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Liam replied with heavy pants. Another loud moan escaped from Zayn and I suddenly felt my little buddy down there stir.

“Shit.” I hissed lowly while walking away. I can’t believe I got turned on by hearing my best mates going at it? But what can I say, I’m gay and horny. I haven’t had proper sex in a while now. I walked a good distance away and pulled my phone out to see what’s new. I started going through Twitter when I realized there’s no internet connection here, so I groaned and put my phone away. I started walking around to see the beauty of nature when I suddenly heard a hiss. I turned around and was met with a big snake, mouth wide open with pointy fangs, ready to bite me.

In this split second, I thought this was the end of me. No more Louis Tomlinson. No more Tommo the tease. No more funny Lou. No more Chop Su—

_‘We get it!’ Every reader out there shouts.'_

_‘Oh sorry. Anyway, you get my point.’_

I was ready for it to bite me when I was suddenly pulled away. I opened my eyes to see...

Woah! Who is that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your kudos. Thanks a lot❤


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tall young lad that had only shorts on standing in front of me. I couldn’t tell how he looked because it was dark, but I could tell one thing. He was strong.

He had the snake in both hands and held its head up so it won’t bite him. He then made a weird sound and threw the snake far away and pulled me by my arm and started running.

We eventually stopped, and I was breathing rapidly. I looked at him and to my surprise; he was completely gone.

“Hello?” I called. “Hello?” I called again. “Look whoever you are, please come out. I won’t hurt you.” I said while searching around for my saviour. I started looking between the bushes but it was hard to see, so I finally gave up and started walking back to our campsite.

About an hour later, I found our campsite. Simon was still snoring on the chair loudly, so I made my way to mine and Niall’s tent and got in. Stinky Niall is much better than snorey Simon.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
Morning arrived, and I woke up feeling like I have been run over a truck. We had a small breakfast and then started our journey again. Simon hasn’t shut up through the whole way, telling us different adventures he's been to and wild things that has happened to him in the past. Don’t get me wrong, I love hearing about new things all the time but my mind kept wandering back to the weird man that saved me last night.

“Louis, would you like some gummy bears?” Liam offered the bag he had in hand.

“Haribo?”

“Of course. They’re our good luck charm.” Liam laughed, so I took some gummy bears and thanked him. I didn’t point the fact that I heard them last night because Liam gets shy easily when any of us mention their sex life. Besides, if it was Zayn, I would’ve bugged him for days.

“And then a big giraffe attacked us—“

“Oh, my golly golly gosh! Zayn look!” Liam exclaimed while pointing at the little creature.

“What is it?” Simon asked, getting his gun out, ready to do some damage.

“Put that away Simon. It’s just a small monkey.” I grumbled with an eye roll, going up to the brown fur ball. “Hey! You’re the same little guy I saw yesterday.” I said when I saw him up close. The monkey jumped on me and Simon was ready to shoot when Niall pulled the gun away.

“Hey little fella, where’s your mum?” Zayn asked, patting the monkey’s head softly.

“He’s probably lost.” I commented while the little monkey pulled some gummy bears out of my hand and ate one. He then spit it out when he couldn't chew it which made us all laugh by his cuteness.

“Zayn, can we keep him? Please! I’ve always wanted like Ross’ monkey.” Liam pleaded. Zayn smiled at his boyfriend and nodded his head. Suddenly we heard a whistle, and the monkey jumped off of me, going through the bushes. “Where did he go?” Liam whined.

“When he heard ya wanted to keep ‘em, he said let me save my fuckin life.” Niall laughed. Liam mumbled something under his breath and Zayn took his hand and walked away. The guys all left, but I was still put, wanting to know where that little monkey left to, so I went through the bushes and got several cuts all over my body but I didn’t care. I wanted to know where he went. I finally saw the small fur ball jumping around while collecting fruits from trees.

“There you are. I was looking everywh—“ I was saying when I got pinned to a big tree, making my breath get stuck in my throat.

My breathing was uneven, and I was shaken to life. I didn’t dare look up, afraid of what I might see. I suddenly felt a big, rough hand pull my chin up and I dared to open my eyes and was met with two bright, green orbs staring right back at me. “Woah!” I gasped which the man just looked at me and furrowed his brows in return.

He had brown curly hair and big green eyes. His lips were thick and so pink and his jawline was so sharp, you could cut a fookin avocado with it. I looked lower and his chest was rippled with muscles. My eyes scanned lower and... **SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!**

He was fooking packed. He was wearing tight, small, white shorts that had blue needlework on it. The bulge area was too tight which made me get a good view of his size. I suddenly felt my buddy down there stir, and the fact he was so close to me didn’t help the situation. I gulped and looked up at the tall lad that was towering over me.

“Um... Excuse me, could you maybe just back away a bit.” I said, trying to push his chest that was solid rock away, but he didn't budge. Suddenly this man started sniffing my hair, my face and going down to sniff my body. “Uh... What are you doing?” I asked when he started sniffing my shoes.

No reply.

“Great, I’m talking to a crazy man that’s now smelling my shoes.” I mocked. “Sir. Could. You. Please. Tell. Me. What. You’re. Doing?” I asked slowly. The guy just looked up at me and ignored my question. I huffed out in annoyance and folded my arms in front of my chest, leaving him do whatever he’s doing now.

I was looking at the monkey that was jumping around when I suddenly felt someone grope my member and start to pull my pants off.

“AHHH! No! Stay back.” I yelled, pushing him off of me which made him fall backwards on his back. “No, don’t. Don’t come any closer. Please, don’t.” I begged when he got up and stood in front of me again. “What are— what are you doing? Please don’t. No, let my hand go, let me go— Stop!” I screamed, pushing him away with all the force I had when he pulled my hand to his member for me to feel him. He fell to the ground and looked at me with big green eyes.

“It serves you right. Stay away from me like a very good wild man. You, stay. I’m warning you. My friends won’t take this kindly. No. That’s— Now, that’s close enough. How dare you?!” I rambled when he got up and put his ear to my chest. “What—“ I gasped. “Oh!” I finally understood. He suddenly pulled away and pulled my head to his brick wall chest.

“Oh, oh. Oh! Yes, thank you. It’s a lovely heartbeat. It’s very nice.” I complemented nervously. The man just smiled, and... Were those dimples? I’m crazy for dimples.

_'I once dated a guy named Jeremy cause he had dimples. Things didn’t work between us because he wanted to study med school and I—'_

_‘UHHHHH!!!!’ All readers groan in frustration._

_‘Sorry, I’m boring you. You probably don’t care about Jeremy and I’s relationship. You just want to get to Harry quickly, right?’_

_‘Yes! Now finish the book you fooking loosah!’ Every reader yells at Louis._

_‘Yeah, all right. Back to the book.’_

“Fook you Louis for staying behind. If I have followed orders, I wouldn’t be standing with a crazy ma—“ I was scolding myself out loud when I heard something.

“You...” I heard someone say. I looked up at the crazy man with confusion written all over my face.

“You, you spoke? And all this time I thought you were just a big, wild, quiet, silent person— thing. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m rather curious who you are. I’d love to—“ I rambled on when he suddenly interrupted me.

“Harry.”

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

“Harry.” He repeated, pointing at himself.

“Hairy?” I looked at him and he didn’t look hairy at all. It finally accured to me what he meant which made me curse loudly. “Fook me!”

“Fook me!” The man repeated. I was still confused about what he meant so he repeated it again, “Fook me!” He said while pointing at me. _Did he think my name was Fook me?_ My mind wondered.

“No, no, no.” I cleared my throat, “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” I said, putting my hand out for him to shake.

“No, no, no. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” The man repeated with a grin.

“No, Louis.” I said pointing at myself. “Harry.” I said, now pointing at him. “Louis. Harry.” I repeated.

“Lou.” Harry breathed out while cupping my cheek. The way my name rolled out of his tongue so smoothly was so beautiful. It was like syrup that coated warm pancakes.

“Exactly.” I whispered, drawn into his dazzling green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Louis!”

“Louis, where are ya lad?!”

“Louis you fucker answer us!” I heard the guys call. I looked at Harry who was quick to cover me up by his huge body.

“It’s alright, they’re my friends.” I spoke softly. Harry looked at me and moved out of the way.

“Oh god Louis, thank god we found ya! I thought I'd have to stay in that tent all alone.” Niall breathed out in relief.

“Hey guys.”

“Um... Louis, who’s that?” Liam questioned lowly while staring at Harry who was staring at them in return.

“That’s my friend, Harry. He saved me from a snake last night.” I replied with a smile.

“Alright cut the bullshit. Is that your new fuck buddy you don’t want anyone to know about and you got him here secretly? Cause if it is, I’ll fuck you dead.” Zayn snapped.

“What? No! God Zayn, you’re crazy.” I gasped loudly.

“Louis, it’s alright, just tell us the truth. We’ll understand.” Liam said softly.

“No, Liam. He’s not. What is wrong with you guys?! We all arrived on the same ship. How on earth am i supposed to bring him along secretly?” I questioned loudly.

"You're a smart twat, Tomlinson. You'll have your ways." Zayn replied. I shrugged in return because he was right. Zayn then came closer and was about to touch me when Harry quickly shoved him to the ground.

“Zayn!” Liam yelped, running to his boyfriend’s side.

“You fucking beast! You just pushed me!”

“Yes, I will... Again.” Harry said in a deep husky voice while I stared at him confusingly.

“The fuck you would.” Zayn spat, getting up, ready to fight him.

“Zayn, if I were you, I’d step away.” I warned.

“Fuck you Louis!” Zayn spat, putting his arms up in a fighting position. Harry just stared at him and scoffed which made Zayn angry and throw a punch at him. I was ready to hear a cracking jaw but was surprised when there was nothing. I opened my eyes again to see Harry holding Zayn’s hand, while Zayn was struggling to get away.

“Harry, stop. Let him go.” I said, touching his arm softly. Harry looked at me and quickly let Zayn’s hand go. Zayn gave Harry a dirty look and was pulled back to Liam's side.

“We need to go. I don’t have time for this right now.” Simon said for the first time, cutting us from our gaze. Zayn gave one last look to Harry and walked away with Liam and Niall behind.

“Come with us. We’ll help you.” I whispered, turning to face Harry. He stared at me and shook his head no. “Please Harry, do you want me to stay all alone in this scary jungle and get hurt?” I asked with puppy eyes. I wasn’t sure if he’ll buy it or not, but it was a worth a try. I mean I wanted to know what a young lad like him is doing in a big, scary jungle all by himself. That's it. Nothing more.

Harry stared into my eyes while I fluttered my lashes at him. "O-okay.” He said in a very deep voice. I stared at him in utter shock. _He actually agreed to come with us?!_ Harry then grabbed his backpack that he had behind a tree and pulled a shirt on. I then led the way and we started following Simon and the guys while Zayn and Liam kept on glancing at us every now and then, but we both ignored their looks and walked ahead.

“Harry, can I ask you something?” I asked when I was sure there was no one close enough to listen. Harry didn’t reply, so I took that as a yes. “How long have you been here?” I questioned. Harry looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Louis! We’re gonna rest here. Niall is tired.” Liam called from several feet away.

“Okay!” I called back. I looked at Harry who looked uncomfortable, so I spoke up, “Hey, how about we sit here? Just the two of us?” I suggested. Harry gave me a light nod and sat down on the rock. I put my backpack down and started to pull out some snacks. I pulled out a bag of chips and handed it to Harry who snatched it like a crazy man. He opened the bag quickly and started munching on the cheesy sticks hungrily. Deep groans came out of him which strangely made my little fella down there wake up.

“Guess you like cheese puffs.” I laughed, putting my hand in front of my member to hide it away from him. I didn’t want him to think I’m some kind of freak, do I?

“Luvem.” Harry mumbled with his mouth full. If it were any of the other boys who spoke with their mouths full, I would’ve cringed in disgust, but with Harry, it was different.

“You better slow down before you choke.” Harry mumbled something which I didn’t get at all, so I just laughed in return. Harry finished the bag of chips and whistled. Moments later the little monkey came to site. “You again!” I called happily. The little monkey climbed on top of Harry’s shoulder and Harry gave him one stick of cheese puffs. “He’s yours?” I asked when I saw the little monkey munch on the chip. Harry nodded at me. “What’s his name?” I questioned, trying to make small talk.

“Monkey.” Harry replied in a deep voice.

“I know it’s a monkey, but what did you name him?” I explained. Harry looked at me in a duh look. “You serious? You named the monkey, Monkey?!” I asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know what to call him.” Harry drawled. I looked at him with wide eyes. This was the first time he spoke a full sentence without stuttering. Sure he was slow but maybe he was just a slow speaker? “How about you name him?” Harry suggested, cutting me from my daze. I looked at him and smiled, nodding my head in return.

“Hm... Why don’t we name him... Marcel?” I suggested after a moment of thought.

“As in Marcel, Ross’ monkey from FRIENDS?”

“You know that show?” I exclaimed.

“It’s not like I have been living in the jungle for my whole life Lou.” Harry said, dimple coming in view. I couldn’t help but stare at him. His green eyes were bright and his lips in a cute dimple smile with a bit of crinkles formed by his eyes from smiling so wide. He looked so... Beautiful. “A month.” Harry said, cutting me from ogling him for so long.

“Huh?”

“It’s been about a month since I’ve been here.”

“Why?”

“I came here with friends, like you, but after three days of arriving I got lost.”

“And they didn’t come looking for you?” I questioned.

“Dunno? But I heard the boat arrive and go back. I ran up to the sound of it but I was too late. I screamed and yelled for them to come back, but they didn’t.” Harry said nonchalantly. I suddenly felt my blood boil with anger. How could someone leave behind their friend this easily? I’m sure if it happened to one of my friends, I’ll never go back until I find him.

“Well they’re bad friends.” I commented. Harry just shrugged and turned around. “You thought my name was Fook me?” I asked, changing the subject.

“No, I just wanted to play with you. ‘S all.” Harry replied like it was such a normal thing to do.

“Ya little shit.” I laughed. Harry just smiled and looked at me.

“But I am sorry on the way I acted. I was just making sure you were real and not my imagination.”

“Mhm... By touching my dick.” I said sarcastically.

“I— Uh— Don't—” Harry stuttered with crimson cheeks.

“It’s all right, lad. I get it. You just couldn’t believe you met little Lou.” I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“You named your— Uh— little Lou?” Harry asked sounding surprised.

“Of course. Every guy names their dick. Don’t tell me ya haven’t?” Harry looked at me and shook his head no. “Wait till Zayn hears about this. He'll torture you for life.” I joked.

“No! Please don’t tell him! Can you help me? Please.” Harry asked desperately.

“Well... that’s what friends are for. They help their friend who’s going through crisis.” I replied with a smirk. I know I was exaggerating about naming our dicks, but seeing Harry like this was so cute.

“We’re... Friends?” Harry muttered unsure.

“Yes silly. After all you did save my life. We’ve got to be friends. Best friends to be exact.” I stated. I looked at Harry who now had a huge grin. He looked genuinely happy.

“Louis, we’re leaving.” Liam called.

“Alright, come on Harry. Let’s go.” I said, giving Harry my hand to pull him up. He shyly took it and got up. We picked our backpacks from the ground and I was about to pull mine on my back when Harry took it away from me.

“I’ll carry it.” He offered. I smiled at him and nodded, and yes I let people carry my things. After all, I am the queen.

Harry put my backpack on one shoulder and his on the other. I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander to his arms that had his muscles flex sexily.

“Let’s go.” I said when Harry noticed me staring, so I pulled his hand in mine which made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “Marcel, come on lad!” I called for the monkey who didn't come. Harry then whistled and Marcel climbed on his shoulder.

“He needs time to get used to his name.” Harry said, so we started walking behind the guys and I could still notice Zayn giving Harry dirty looks every now and then.


	5. Chapter 5

“Baby, could you hand me my water bottle?” Liam asked Zayn who nodded and opened Liam’s backpack that was on his back. Zayn grabbed the bottle of water and opened the cap, putting it up to Liam’s mouth to help him drink it.

“All good?” Zayn asked Liam who leaned closer and kissed Zayn on the lips, catching him off guard.

“Now all good.” Liam smiled. Zayn grinned and pulled him into another kiss. I quickly looked at Harry who was staring at them closely. I tried reading his looks, but I really couldn’t.

“Liam and Zayn are together.” I said after a moment.

“Mhm, I could tell.” Harry mumbled.

“Do you think it’s disgusting?” I asked after a moment, not very sure what his response would be.

“You mean guys dating guys?” Harry asked. I nodded in return. “No. Why would I think it’s disgusting? Love is love, whether you’re straight, gay, transgender or anything else. Love is love.” Harry replied. It shocked me to his response. I thought maybe he’ll say something like _'Nah, who gives a fuck'_ just so we’ll take him back home. I never thought he’ll give a whole fookin speech about it.

“You really think so?” Liam asked Harry in surprise. Harry looked at Liam with tinted cheeks, thinking he didn't hear what he said.

“Yes, I know so.” Harry replied after a moment.

“Oh, my gosh! You’re my new best friend.” Liam beamed, attacking Harry in a bear hug.

“Hey, knock it off. He’s my best friend!” I exclaimed, pulling them away from each other.

“And he’s my boyfriend. Sorry jungle boy, go find another one.” Zayn grumbled, pulling Liam to his side.

“His name’s Harry.” I sassed.

“Whatever.” Zayn mumbled, walking to where Simon was, with Liam by his side.

“Harry, please don’t hate Zayn. He’s just mad because you pushed him and he gets jealous over Liam very easily.” I said apologetically when Ziam walked away.

“Mad? I’m actually happy. Liam looks like a cool guy and knowing Zayn fighting over him, shows how much he truly loves him.”

“Wow. You’re like some therapist or something.” I laughed.

“Actually, I am. Well used to be.” Harry corrected with a frown.

“Do you have anyone special back at home?” I asked, changing the topic.

“No, I mean I went on a date with someone before this trip but...”

“Was she pretty?” I asked, trying to change the sad look on his face.

“How are you so sure it’s a she?” Harry asked with furrowed brows.

“It’s a... He?”

“Mhm... He looks kind of like you. Cute and small.”

“Hey! I’m big! I’m not smol!” I backpanned.

“Whatever you say big guy.” Harry laughed. Suddenly the fact that Harry just called me cute registered into my brain.

“You think I’m cute?” I blurted out.

“W-what?” Harry coughed.

“You said I looked like that guy you went out with. He was cute and small so that makes me cute.” I remarked, making Harry’s cheeks heat up. I could feel his palm sweat in my hand which made me smirk, knowing it's true.

“I— Uh— Yeah.” Harry stuttered.

“It’s alright Haz. I think you’re cute too. Well I should say cute is a bit too childish. I’d say sexy instead.” I smirked at a now cherry Harry.

Yes, this is how I am. If I see a hot bloke, I’d come straightforward and tell him you’re hot. We don’t have all the time in the world to be patient and play behind the bushes, do we now?

“Louis! Simon wants you to read the map!” Niall called. I rolled my eyes in return and stomped up to Simon. He’s supposed to lead us here but the exact opposite is happening.

“Yes, Simon?” I said with annoyance shown in my voice.

“Louis we were right here but then we became right here when we were supposed to be right here. How are we going to get right there when we're still right here?” Simon said, pointing at different directions on the map.

“What the fook are you saying, lad? Right here and right there? Gimme that.” I said, snatching the map from his hands. “It’s all crinkled.”

“Well yes, I was drinking coffee, and it spilled on the map so I dried it up the best I can and folded it back into my pocket.” Simon replied like he was some kind of lifesaver.

“How the fook can I read it now?”

“It’s no problem Louis. It’s just folded.” Simon replied coldly.

“A bit? A bit! It’s fooking all wrinkled up and smeared with coffee stains. I can’t see where we are!” I seethed loudly.

“So what you’re saying is that we’re lost?” Liam asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Yes, Liam. We’re fookin lost thanks to Simon fookin Cowell.” I spat.

“We’re doomed.” Niall said, face turning white as ghost.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAD US HERE! NOT GET US LOST!” Zayn thundered.

“It’s not my fault if you idiots didn’t get maps with you. I mean who comes to Africa without a map?!” Simon snorted loudly.

“That’s your job! That’s your fookin job, ya fookin loosah!” I shouted.

“We’re all gonna die.” Niall ranted while pacing around and pulling at the roots of his hair like a madman.

“No, we’re not.” Harry spoke loudly for the first time since we started shouting. We all looked at him in utter shock. “We will not die.” Harry confirmed clearly.

"And how are you so sure jungle boy?” Zayn scoffed.

“As you said, I’m a jungle boy, so that means I know the jungle very well.” Harry replied, not offended by Zayn's insult.

“So are you saying you could lead us back to the coast?” Simon asked.

“Yes, I can. But it will be a long walk there.”

“Fine by me. I just want to go back home.” Niall replied quickly.

"Me too." Liam added.

“But, you follow wherever I tell you to go. Alright?” Harry intoned.

“Yes, we will Harry. Thank you.” I replied on the behalf of everyone. Zayn scoffed loudly, and I looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Zayn? Stop.” Liam muttered lowly to his boyfriend.

“Of course he will Liam. He just wants to get in his pants.” Zayn spat angrily.

“Yeah? And what if I want to? Why the fook do ya care?!” I spat back. Zayn rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath which made me lose it and jump on him.

“Louis! Stop!” Liam shrieked, pulling me off of Zayn.

“Get off of me you man whore!” Zayn yelled, trying to push me away.

“At least I’m a man whore who isn’t cheating behind my boyfriend’s back!” I spat, hitting his head. Liam gasped loudly and stopped from pulling me off of Zayn.

“You fucking bitch! Liam is right there!” Zayn shouted, pushing me off of him. I was about to fall on the hard ground when I suddenly felt strong arms catch me. I looked up to see Harry looking down at me. “Liam, I swear it was—“ Zayn quickly went to Liam to explain when Liam cut him off.

“Is it true?”

“Babe, it was a—“

“I said, is it true, Zayn?” Liam repeated more firmly this time.

“It is.” Zayn muttered under his breath. “But I swear I stopped doing it when I found out I love you.” Zayn quickly added which made Liam scoff loudly. “Liam, believe me.” Zayn pleaded.

“Let’s go guys, I’m tired.” Liam said, ignoring Zayn’s pleas. Liam walked in front and pulled Niall with him. Simon followed and eventually Harry started walking with me in his arms. I looked back to see Zayn standing in his spot with wide eyes, not believing what just happened.

“Harry I—”

“ _Shhh_... Don’t speak Louis.” Harry grumbled, making his chest vibrate from the deepness of his voice. I felt a cold shiver run through me. A bad shiver may I add. It wasn't those shivers you get when you’re turned on. No, this was creepy. So I bit my lower lip and clenched my hands into fists, angry at myself for getting him upset.


	6. Chapter 6

“Liam, are you alright, lad?” I asked softly.

“No Louis. I’m not. I just found out that my boyfriend who claims he loves me, cheating behind my back.” Liam ranted.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Well you should be. It was your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” I quizzed.

“If you have said nothing, Zayn and I would still be together.” Liam said. I looked at him with wide eyes. I was about to reply when I suddenly felt a hand on my mouth.

“Let’s camp here.” Harry announced, pulling me with him. The guys put all their equipment down and started putting the tents up. Zayn was trying to speak with Liam who just ignored him while putting the tent up. Harry eventually pulled his hand away from my mouth and I glared at him.

“What was that for?” I hissed.

“I was saving your friendship, Lou. I knew you were about to say the wrong thing to Liam so I stopped you.” Harry replied calmly.

“The wrong thing? How would you know what I was going to say?”

“ _Do you really want to not know about Zayn cheating behind your back and stay with him?_ Or, _are you that stupid to let him cheat and be okay with it?”_ He sang while leaning on a tree. I looked at him with surprise. That was exactly what I was going to say. Well with a couple of curse words here and there. “Lou, I know all this because I’ve met and spoke with so many people. Every single one of them would do the same as you did. But that’s wrong.”

“How’s not telling your best mate his boyfriend is cheating wrong?”

“Because of this.” Harry replied, pointing at Zayn who’s pleading Liam to talk to him but he won't bat an eye at his direction. “You see, that’s exactly what happens afterwards.”

“But that’s so stupid of him if he forgives him.” I breathed out.

“That’s called love.” Harry replied. I looked at him and bit my lower lip. “Have you ever been in love, Lou?” He asked.

“I better fix this.” I said nonchalantly, changing the subject. _What could I reply? Oh No, I don’t believe in love. I just fook and go?_ He’ll think I’m some kind of animal.

“Don’t worry, I’ll speak to Liam and you go speak with Zayn.” Harry said. I gave him a hesitate look, but he just rolled his eyes and pushed me forward.

I went up to find Zayn sitting on a rock with his head bent low and his hands in his perfectly black hair.

“Hey.” I mumbled, kicking a small pebble with my shoe. Zayn looked up and his eyes were shot red. It looked like he was crying.

“Why are you here? To rub it in my face that you have Liam all to yourself now?” Zayn scoffed.

“What? Zayn, no! Liam is just a friend to me. Nothing more.” I confirmed.

“But he was everything to me. And you took him away.” Zayn’s voice cracked at the end. I looked at him and saw a tear roll down his eye. He quickly wiped it away and turned around so I won’t see him crying. I felt my heart tighten. _Zayn, the tough, badass that everyone’s afraid to talk to, is crying?!_ “Stop looking at me.” Zayn hissed.

“I’m so sorry, Z. It slipped out. I was just mad from Simon and the whole bitchy comments you were saying about Harry... I’m sorry, lad.” I apologized, taking a seat next to him.

“It doesn’t matter. Liam had to know eventually.” Zayn said after a moment.

“But you stopped. You stopped for months now.”

“He still had to know. It was wrong.” Zayn responded. I just stared at him and then looked away. I then pulled my cigarette packet out of my pocket and handed one to Zayn. I pulled the lighter up and lit it for him. I took one out for myself and lit it, taking a long drag.

“Why d’you do it?” I asked, blowing the smoke out.

“Dunno. I was stupid and drunk most of the times.” Zayn replied. “But whenever I go back home, I cry into Liam’s arms, begging him to forgive me.”

“And he never asked why?”

“Nah, I think he knew but was hoping it wasn’t true.” Zayn replied, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“You love him.” I stated.

“I do. But it’s all over now. I mean he won’t speak nor look at me.”

“Don’t worry. Harry’s speaking to him now.” I soothed.

“Like jungle boy will help.” Zayn snorted, throwing the butt of the cigarette to the ground and squishing it with the tip of his shoe.

“Jungle boy is a couple’s therapist.” I replied. Zayn looked at me in disbelief. “He is. He even gave me a full speech about what I did was wrong.” Zayn was just about to say something when Harry walked up to us with a big goofy smile on his face.

“Zayn, Liam is ready to speak with you now.” Harry said cheerfully. Zayn furrowed his brows at him. “I’m not kidding. He’s waiting behind that tree.” Harry assured, pointing at a large tree. Zayn looked at Harry questioningly and got up. Harry sat down in Zayn’s spot and we both saw him walk to the same direction Harry pointed at.

“How was he?” I asked.

“Sad, but don’t worry. He’s fine now.” He replied. We stayed sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, looking at the tree and waiting. I was expecting to hear Liam and Zayn shout and then Zayn get slapped by Liam, but what I saw blew my mind.

Zayn had his arm wrapped around Liam’s shoulder while Liam had his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn smiled widely at us and gave a thumbs up while they both walked to their tent.

“I don’t know how you’ve done it Hazza?” I smiled while watching my best friends enter their tent.

“I have special super powers.” Harry joked, a soft smile across his lips when Zayn smirked and zipped up the tent after them.

“You know what they will do now, right?”

“Probably play Mario Kart?” Harry shrugged.

“Hm... Are you any good in Mario Kart?” I smirked.

“Well people say I am.” Harry replied while staring at me.

“So are you in front or back?”

“Are you speaking of Mario Kart?” Harry asked with a mischievous grin on.

“Yes, so answer me. Front or back?”

“It depends on my partner. If he’s a bit tired, I go and push him along.”

“Well guess what? I love both too.” I replied. Harry’s cheeks tinted pink and he quickly looked away.

“I... Uh... We should...” Harry muttered when he turned around and faced me when I started leaning into him.

“We should stop.” I mumbled when my face was centimeters away from his.

“We should.” Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked, my breath fanning over his parted, red lips.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos. It will be appreciated❤


	7. Chapter 7

Harry didn’t have to ask me twice. I attached my lips on top of his and kissed him hard. Harry cupped my cheek and my arms went around his neck to pull him closer. I licked his lower lip and Harry was quick to open up. I slipped my tongue in and started to taste him. Our tongues touched and Harry let out a deep moan, making my insides flip and little Lou to wake up.

“Fook! That was hot.” I breathed out when we pulled away for needed air.

“It was.” Harry replied with flushed cheeks while breathing rapidly. I looked at him and couldn’t help but giggle. Harry looked at me questioningly, but ended up giggling as well.

After the laughing died down, we went back to where our tents were. Simon already had the fire started since it turned dark and Niall looked at me and winked. I gave him a confused look and walked to my foldable chair to sit on. Harry sat on Liam’s chair since him and Zayn were still busy, if you get what I mean;)

“Harry, tell us about yourself.” Simon said out of the blue. Harry looked taken aback by Simon, but answered nonetheless.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

“So you have only one sister?” I asked.

“Mhm... Gemma, she’s a pain in the bum but I love her.” Harry replied, a sad smile on his face when he remembered his sister.

“That’s cool. I have five sisters and one brother.” I said, changing the subject when I saw his sad expression. Simon and Niall both went to bed half an hour ago, which made Harry and I stay up all night in front of the fire speaking about ourselves.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

“Louis, you want to go some place?” Harry asked after about two hours of us chatting.

“Where?”

“Come with me.” He replied, making me smirk at him and wink.

“Sure babe, I’d _cum_ with you anytime.” I joked, making Harry look at me confusingly. He then registered what I meant and his eyes shot wide open.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Harry quickly said.

“I know, Harold. I was just teasing you.” I laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and got up, giving me his hand. So I put my hands in his and he pulled me up and started walking straight with my hand still clasped in his big ones. “If you’re going to kill me I’d tell you here’s far enough.” I joked.

“Just walk you silly boy.” Harry said, pulling me with him. He stopped in front of a mountain and I looked at him questioningly. He then pulled on a green vine and tested it's strength. After he made sure it was strong enough he started climbing while I stared at him in awe. “Come on Lou.” Harry called when he reached the top.

“I can’t—“

“Just pull on the vine and climb. I’ll pull you up.” I looked at Harry and was hesitant at first. It wasn’t that high, but I was still afraid I might fall.

“Alright. But if I fall and die, I’ll kill you afterwards.” I called, pulling the vine and lifting myself up.

“Lou, give me your hand.” Harry said when I was almost close to the top. I gave him my hand and Harry literally pulled me up. Being my clumsy self, I stumbled and was about to fall, but Harry was quick to catch me and pull me into his strong chest. I looked at him and saw him staring down at me, not letting go of my waist. “Lou,” Harry whispered.

“ _Shhh_... Can— can I?” I asked. Harry nodded, so I pulled myself closer to him and stared at his face, mesmerized by his beauty. It was a full moon, so I could see very clearly.

“Now kiss me you fool.” Harry breathed when I picked my lips while staring at his. He didn’t need to ask me twice. I crashed my lips with his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

We finally parted away for needed air, both panting hard. I looked at Harry who just giggled in return.

“What’s so funny?” I asked with a smile.

“I don’t know. It’s just... I’m really happy with you, Lou.”

“The feeling is mutual, Haz.” I quipped, making Harry’s cheeks turn to a beautiful shade of pink. “Where d’you wanna take me?” I asked after a moment.

“Here.” He replied. He let me go but held my hand in his. He took me up the edge, and we stood there staring at mother nature.

“This is beautiful.” I breathed, looking around.

“I actually brought you here because the sun will come out in about two hours, and I uh— I wanted to see— um the uh—” Harry stuttered.

“Mhm? What did you want to see Harold?” I mocked with a smirk on.

“I— I like— Lou.” Harry whined after a moment. I couldn’t help but laugh at his shyness.

“You wanted to see the sunrise together?” I helped him out. Harry smiled shyly at me and nodded. “Well alright then. Let’s wait for the sun.” I beamed, sitting on the edge of the cliff with my feet dangling down. Harry smiled his dimple smile and sat beside me.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

“When do you think the sun will come out?” I breathed out, while I played with Harry’s hair.

We were both lying down on the ground with Harry’s head on my chest. He was shy at first, but I assured him it was fine.

“Maybe in an hour.” Harry hummed. I tugged at the roots of his hair and Harry tensed.

“Are you alright?” I asked, massaging his scalp lightly.

“D-do that again.”

“What?” I asked.

“What you just did.”

“Oh, you mean this.” I said while pulling at his hair a bit harder. A throaty moan came out of Harry and I felt little Lou grow. I started tugging at his hair while soft little puffs of air came out of his beautiful thick lips. “Do you get turned on by just hair pulling? What would you do if I stroked your dick?” I asked huskily.

“ _Mmm_... Lou.” Harry let out a soft moan while scooting closer to me. “M-more.” He muttered, almost climbing on top of me. I could literally feel his hard member poke me, so I smirked and pulled him on top of me. Harry opened his eyes and stared at me.

“You said more.” I shrugged. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I took that as a yes and started lifting my hips to rub our members together. Harry let out a choked moan and started to move his hips with my own, creating some friction. “How about you ride me, darling?” I suggested. Harry looked at me and bit down on his lower lip, making him look so sinful.

I couldn’t help but pull his face to mine to kiss him hard. Harry kissed me back urgently and started moving his hips in a faster pace.

“W-wait...” Harry stopped me when I started sucking on his neck. I pulled my head up to look at him. “We need to take our shorts off.” He said. I looked at him and quirked my brow up. “I mean... Only if you want to finish what we started.” Harry mumbled.

“Yes.” I replied quickly. _Finally! I will have sex. It’s been so long. I need some release_! Harry got off of me and pulled his tiny shorts off while I stared at him through lustful eyes.

“Your turn.” He mumbled shyly when he was standing completely nude in front of me.

“Eager, eh?” I joked. Harry’s cheeks flushed pink while I cooed at his cuteness. I stripped from my clothes and Harry stared at me with wide eye. “Stop drooling, lad.” I joked. Harry closed his mouth and licked his lips.

“How are we going to do this?”

“Ride me?” I suggested again.

“But I’m heavy. You’re smaller so you should ride me.”

“Bullshit! I get to be the first one to fook you. Maybe later I’ll return the favor.”

“So you mean there will be another time?” Harry asked mischievously. I felt a blush creep up to my neck.

“I dunno. We’ll see if you’re any good.” I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment.

“Oh baby, whoever gets a piece of me, always comes back because I am irresistible.” Harry whispered the last part into my ear.

“Fook.” I cursed, lying down and pulling him on top of me.

“We don’t have any lube or condom.” Harry commented while straddling my waist, and let me tell you, he was a heavy lil shit, but it actually felt good.

“Fook condoms. I’m clean. I haven’t had sex for almost two months and the last time I checked was the beginning of this month.” I announced.

“And lube?”

“We’ll use spit and cum. How does that sound?” I asked.

“Kinky. But I like it.” Harry winked and captured my lips into a deep kiss.

We kissed slowly, lips moving in sync to the rhythm of the leaves that moved whenever a gush of wind came. Soon the kiss got heated when I felt the tip of his warm, wet tongue trace over my lower lip, so I parted my lips and Harry's tongue shyly entered, making a soft moan come out of him.

I couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted more. No, I needed more, so I captured his tongue and started to suck on it hard, making Harry moan loudly. 

Tongues dancing, teeth crashing, moan and groans were heard, mixing with the sound of nature.

Harry pulled away from our heated kiss for a breather. Seconds later he started kissing all over my jaw, going down to my neck. He kissed my neck and started to suck and nibble while I moaned softly.

He finally let go of my flesh and looked at the mark that he just created. He smiled smugly and started kissing down my chest, giving my nipples a kiss on each one and then went lower to my stomach.

“I want to blow you first.” Harry said huskily while slithering down my body.

He was now facing my throbbing cock that had pre-cum leaking out from his imitate stare. What he did first is blow air on my hardened cock and then took the pre-cum from the head and traced my shaft with it, making me shudder. I hissed at the feeling of him doing this because it felt so fooking good, but I still needed more.

Harry started licking the pre-cum from the tip and then stuck his tongue out and traced the vein with the tip of his tongue. I was squirming under him while he held my hips in place and gave me a look.

“Hazza, please.” I begged.

“Oh, so you like begging? Good. I love a beggar.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Fook off. I’m not a beggar. Only when it comes to sex.” I whimpered the last sentence when I felt his teeth graze my shaft softly. I looked at him and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. “Please Hazza, suck me.” I pleaded.

He looked at me and a dark look flashed in his eyes, but he suddenly wiped it away and went down on me, taking me whole into his mouth. He started sucking and sucking hard. His tongue flicked the slit a couple of times which made my eyes roll back to my head. His teeth grazed my shaft which made me hiss in pleasure.

I was so close to coming. My cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged a bit, so I took a hold of his head and started thrusting into his mouth deeply. Harry started gagging, but he never pulled away and kept sucking. I was almost there when he suddenly pulled away.

“Why—“ I questioned.

“I thought you wanted to _fook_ me?” Harry mocked the way I say _fuck_.

“Fook you.” I barked.

“Sure babe. Now come ride daddy.” He smirked.

“Ya little shit.” I laughed while Harry straddled my waist. He started to line his bum with my cock when I suddenly stopped him. “Don’t you need to be prepped first?” I asked.

“Oh— Uh bout that— No, I’m—”

“You open yourself with your fingers?” I quizzed which Harry shyly nodded his head. “ And with what else? A banana?” I joked with a laugh. I then looked at Harry who wouldn’t face me at all. “Wait, you serious?”

“Yes. You have to take care of yourself when you’ve been stuck in this fucking jungle for a whole month!” Harry snapped. I looked at him with wide eyes. This was the first time Harry has ever cursed and blew up like this. _Guess he was sexually frustrated._ I thought to myself.

“Harry, I’m only joking. I actually think it’s quite hot.” I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

“You don’t think I’m weird?”

“No, if only you knew what I used when I was a teen. You'll think I'm gross.” I laughed. That made Harry smile, and I pulled him down for a kiss.

“Lou, I want to ride you.” Harry said when we pulled away for needed air.

“Alright jungle boy. Ride _daddy_.” I winked, using his word. Harry’s eyes darkened, and he went down to suck my cock to wet it again. “I’m—“ I warned so Harry quickly pulled away and positioned himself with my cock. He then sank down slowly and we both let out strained moans.

“You’re so big.” Harry hissed, taking me whole.

“And you’re so fookin tight.” I breathed, holding his hips in place. I bottomed out and Harry waited a few seconds and then started moving his hips in figure eights, trying to find something.

“ _Mhm_... That feels good.” Harry moaned.

“Better than a banana?” I joked.

“Much better. OH FUCK!” Harry groaned when my member hit his prostate. He started riding on my dick while hitting his prostate over and over again. I groaned and started to scratch his back in the process, feeling my dick was about to break of his fast pace, but I didn't stop him. “Lou... I’m—“ Harry said between moans. I quickly took a hold of his cock and started pumping him.

“Are you close?”

“Oh y-yes.” He hissed while still riding me fast. Suddenly his movements stopped and Harry fell on top of me. I quickly flipped us over _(with his help of course)_ and started thrusting inside his tight little hole. I grabbed his member in one hand while I steadied myself with the other. I gave his cock a good twist and Harry moaned out loud and spilled all over my hand and his stomach.

I kept thrusting inside him while he came down from his high. I suddenly felt that I reached my peak, so I quickly pulled out and started pumping for release.

A couple more tugging and twisting and I came all over Harry’s stomach.

Harry looked at me through hooded eyes and a light coat of sweat was covering his body. I was about to lie down beside him, but Harry pulled me on top of his chest, making cum smear my body with his, but I didn’t care. I felt good in his strong arms.

“Look, Lou. The sunrise.” Harry whispered, so I looked up and saw the sun rise.

“Thank you, Har. This is absolutely beautiful.” I sighed, staring at the breathtaking scene.

“It truly is.” Harry mumbled, staring at me and nuzzling his nose into my feathery, brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my worse smut scenes because I wanted to keep this book pg, but if you want to read good, dirty smut then go ahead and read YES, DADDY I WILL or BABY, STRIP THAT DOWN. They both have some kinky smut.


	9. Chapter 9

We were on the path again. Harry and me—

**_‘Harry and I.’_ **

**_‘It’s none of your goddamn business Harold. I’m the narrator here.’_** Like I was saying, Harry, and me went back to the campsite about two hours later. We both showered in the waterfall that was coming out of the mountain and we might have had a little bit touchy.

“Are we there yet?” I whined for the hundredth time.

“No, now quit whining and move those feet Lou.” Harry laughed.

“I’ll move those feet and shove them up your ass.” I mumbled, but Harry caught it.

“I’d rather have something else up my ass.” Harry smirked, making my mouth drop. _Where did all this confident come from? I thought he was shy? But apparently he’s a teasing little piece of shit._

“You fucked.” Zayn blurted when he was close to me.

“No Zayn. We didn’t fuck.” I hissed lowly.

“You totally did. You’re practically glowing like I just got the best sex ever.” Zayn mocked in a girly tone.

“If you really want to know, then yes, we fucked. But don’t tell anyone.” I quickly added.

“I’m sure they already know. I mean you and Harry were gone all night and came back together with wet hair.”

“I told you we showered.”

“To get the cum off. Now tell me, who topped? Was it jungle boy? Yeah, I bet it was.” Zayn smirked.

“No, it was actually me.” I said smugly.

“Really? Then how come you’re limping and Harry’s perfectly fine?” Zayn questioned while looking at Harry who’s walking around like he hadn’t gotten his ass full by me not more than seven hours ago.

“I did. I just slept on a hard surface.” I mumbled.

“You mean Harry. Yup, you totally bottomed.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Sure, Jan.” Zayn smirked and caught up to Liam who was chatting with Niall.

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked when he saw me kicking sticks and pebbles out of my way.

“Zayn thinks I bottomed when I topped.” I replied angrily.

“And? What’s the problem with that?”

“I fookin topped and here you are walking all straight like you—“

“Actually, I’m gay.” Harry interrupted. I groaned in frustration and stomped up to the rest of the lads, leaving Harry who was laughing his ass that got fooked by me, _the Tommo_ , behind.

“What are you lads talking about?” I asked when I reached them.

“Oh, Louis, we were thinking of singing a song.” Liam chirped happily.

“No babes, you were thinking of singing a song.” Zayn corrected which made Liam pout. “I mean, yeah, we would love to sing.” Zayn quickly said.

“Alright, what song?” I asked which made Liam clap his hands excitedly. I swear sometimes Liam acts like a seven-year-old.

“How about we sing Drag Me Down?” Liam suggested.

“No, let’s sing Perfect. Great song that was.” I said.

“No, no, no. Let’s sing History. That’s the best.” Niall remarked.

“You guys are all picking songs I wasn’t part of.” Zayn argued.

“It’s not our problem you left.” Liam scoffed.

“I had work next morning. I couldn’t stay up karaoke night.” Zayn backpanned.

“Well it was your loss, babe. We had so much fun. Right, guys?” Liam asked. We all nodded, but it really wasn’t true. Without Zayn we were missing something. And something very important.

“How about Best Song Ever? Were you there that time, Zayn?” Harry suggested.

“I was. That was actually one of our biggest hits.” Zayn smiled proudly at the memory.

🎵 _Maybe it’s the way she walked_  
 _Straight into my heart and stole it_  
 _Through the doors and passed the guards_  
 _Just like she already owned it_ _🎵_

Harry started singing which made us all stare at him with big smiles.

🎵 _I said, “Can you give it back to me?”_  
 _She said, “Never in your wildest dreams.”🎵_ Zayn finished after him.

🎶 _And we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can’t remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won’t forget her_  
 _‘Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_ _🎶_

🎶 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._ _🎶_

We all sang in unite. Liam then started to beat box the beat of the song while Niall started to air guitar.

“Sing it Liam.” Harry called.

🎵 _Told her name was Georgia Rose_  
 _And her daddy was a dentist_ _🎵_

Liam sang while Zayn was swinging their hands together.

🎵 _Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)_  
 _But she kissed me like she meant it_ _🎵_

🎵 _I said, “Can I take you home with me?”_  
 _She said, “Never in your wildest dreams.”_ _🎵_

We all started singing together. I looked at Harry and couldn’t help the smile that crept up to me. He looked so... Happy.

🎶 _How we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can’t remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won’t forget her_  
 _‘Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_ _🎶_

We all sang out of our lungs.

🎵 _We_ _danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah_ _🎵_ Harry did a high note at the end, making all our jaws drop.

“That was incredible.” I said with a wide smile on, staring at Harry.

“That was sick!” Liam beamed happily.

“The flow was so good.” I added with a laugh. All the guys agreed with me.

“That was good, but Harry you need to work on the long notes a little more. And Zayn, you need to stop holding back and let go because your voice is phenomenal. Liam, your beat boxing wasn’t perfect, but it’ll do for now and Niall, your guitar skills aren’t perfect.” Simon started pointing out.

“He doesn’t even have a real guitar in hand.” I retorted.

“Well Mr. Tomlinson, I could tell by the way he was moving his fingers. It was all the wrong notes.” Simon said as a _matter-of-fact_. “As for you Louis, your voice is very high pitched.” He chirped.

“His voice is beautiful. It’s like an angel who was singing.” Harry replied which made me look at him in utter surprise.

“Well, it’s not manly enough.” Simon complained.

“It’s perfect to me.”

“To you but not for everyone else.” Simon remarked.

“We’re not starting a boy band if that's what you think. We’re just singing for fun.” Zayn snapped. “And besides, how the fuck would you know about voices? Don’t tell me you’re a talent scout now?” Zayn said sarcastically.

“Actually, I was in the past, Zack.”

“It’s Zayn.” Zayn grumbled.

“Sure. Whatever you say big guy.” Simon winked which made Zayn scoff and walk away.

“Did you really mean that?” I asked after the guys followed Zayn.

“Yes, your voice is beautiful Lou. Don’t let Simon drag you down.” Harry replied. I smiled at him and we both started walking to catch up with the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my favorite chapter from this story. Hope you liked it as well.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m tired. When are we going to reach the coast?” Liam whined.

“About two days.” Harry replied, climbing on a tree.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“Getting some food.” He replied. He then whistled which made Marcel climb up the tree and start pulling fruits off.

“Zayn, let’s get a monkey when we go back home. I want one like Marcel.” Liam cooed at Marcel when he handed the fruits to Harry.

“How about we make a little monkey? That’ll be hotter.” Zayn winked. Liam rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“Really? Right in front of my fruit salad?” Niall whined.

“Shut up Niall. I’m trying to sweet talk with my man.” Zayn provoked.

“Well your man doesn’t like it. Make a monkey? What does that even mean?” Liam quizzed with a confused look.

“It’s a reference for sex as in saying let's make a baby.” Harry explained.

“Yeah Liam. I want to fuck you. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong? I just want to show you my love, but I guess you don’t want it. Fine then, I won’t say another word anymore.” Zayn ranted, making the motion of zipping his mouth, locking it, and throwing the key away like some eleven-year-old.

“Baby, I didn’t—“ Liam was saying when Zayn turned around and gave him his back. “Zaynie, boo, please don’t be like this. I said I’m sorry.” Liam pleaded, holding Zayn’s arm who kept on pulling it away.

“No. You don’t love me. I get it. It’s fine.” Zayn mumbled like a child.

“Don’t say that. I love you. If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have forgiven you yesterday.” Liam said, making Zayn push his bottom lip out and stand in his spot. “Zaynie pie, I love you. My cute little baby.” Liam cooed, kissing all over Zayn’s face.

“S-stop.” Zayn smiled, trying to pull away.

“No. I want to hold you and carry you. I love you.” Liam said. Next thing I know, Liam picking Zayn up bridal style and knocking Harry down on the way. “Sorry H. I just need to take my bride home.” Liam apologized. Zayn was laughing while holding onto Liam to steady himself.

“Are you okay?” I asked, helping Harry up.

“Yeah, but I thought Liam is a bottom?” Harry questioned.

“Oh no, you never know with those two. Zayn sometimes acts like a child and Liam has to be the grown up and vice versa.” I responded. Harry nodded and we all started walking again.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
“So Louis, anyone caught your eye lately?” Zayn asked out of a sudden.

“What?” I quizzed, giving him a questioning look. He just smirked at me and winked, making me know that I should go along with him. “Um... Yeah. I dunno.” I mumbled.

“So are you single?” Zayn asked. I gave him an _are-you-fucking-serious-look_ but he just smiled in return.

“Yeah, I’m single.” I replied, shaking my head disapprovingly.

“Not anymore bitch.” Harry muttered under his breath, but Zayn and I both heard it, since he was walking beside us.

“What was that, 'arry?” Zayn asked with a mischievous grin.

“Huh? Oh, uh... I just said that you have nice hair.” Harry replied with a dark blush coating his face.

“Thanks. I shave it and let it grow again. That’s my secret.” Zayn winked and walked ahead of us.

“So... You’re still single?” Harry stated when it was just the two of us.

“Of course I’m single. How on earth would I have sex with you if I were dating someone?” I retorted.

“Right. Forgot about that.” Harry muttered with bright red cheeks.

“No, you didn’t. I saw you staring at my ass whenever I bent down.” I backpanned.

“Y-you did?” Harry stuttered.

“Yeah, and you suck at hiding your stares. Could you be any more obvious?”

“Was I that noticeable?” Harry mumbled softly.

“No shit. You had an _I-want-to-fuck-you-now_ look the whole time.”

“Is there such a look?” Harry questioned with furrowed brows.

“Yes, when The Tommo_a.k.a me_ says there's such a look, then there’s no doubt anymore. Will you believe me if I tell you anything from now on?”

“Yes.” Harry replied.

“Yes what, Harold?” I said a bit firmly. Harry looked at me and suddenly he had a smirk on. I looked at him confusingly but he just bit his lower lip instead.

“Yes daddy, I will.” He whispered into my ear, making me freeze in my spot.

***** _**A/N:** _ _**Sorry,** _ **_I_ ** **_had to add my book's name in here. Alrighty, back to LITJ.*_ **

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Harry looked at my reaction and sent an air kiss and left, leaving me behind in a daze.

After several seconds, I registered what just happened. I shook myself out of my daze and looked at Harry who had his tongue poke out from between his fingers and staring at me. “Ya little shit!” I called and ran up to him, tackling him to the ground and started tickling him.

“L-Lou... I’m t-ticklish.” Harry said between giggles.

“Say you’re sorry.” I said, stopping my tickles.

“No.” Harry yelled while staring at me.

“All right then, you leave me no choice.” And I started tickling him all over again. Harry giggled and giggled until he started gasping for air, so I stopped my attack but didn’t get off of him.

“Now kiss me you fool.” He sighed out of breath. I quickly crashed my lips to his and kissed him hard.

“What on earth is going on?” Simon called loudly. I quickly pulled away and looked at the guys who were all holding their laughter in. Niall had his phone out and was filming everything.

“Oh, for God’s sake Niall!” I shouted, trying to pull his phone away.

“Ow!” Niall yelled.

_‘_ **_For every reader to know, Niall just dropped his phone on his foot.’_ **

_**‘HEY! I’m the narrator in this book! How many times do I have to tell you Harold?!’** _

“Alright stop this shit. We need to put our tents up because it’s getting dark.” Zayn said, stopping us from our bickering. I finally let go of Niall and stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed an evil laugh and held his phone up.

“You can’t get it. You’re too smol.” Niall mocked, holding his phone up.

“Hey! I’m 5’9 I’m not smol.” I backpanned, throwing myself at him.

“Now, now, my tiny, little kitten.” Harry cooed, pulling me off of Niall.

“Hazza he called me smol.” I whined.

“It’s alright boo bear. I’m here for you.” Harry said, patting me on the head like I’m some kind of child.

“Fook off!” I grumbled, pushing his hand away. Harry just laughed and put my backpack and his down on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos❤


	11. Chapter 11

The guys were all putting our equipment down and putting the tents up while I sat on a log, ordering them to work.

"Zayn, use your muscles. You could pick Liam the fat bloke, but you can't pick up a piece of wood?" I scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not fat. Those are all muscles. I workout every day." Liam whined.

"Well I don't care. Enough chit chat and move those arms." I clapped my hands. I suddenly heard a branch snap, so I quickly looked to see what it is.

"Louis, what is it?" Simon asked when he saw me look behind.

"I thought I heard something?" I said, looking around.

"Oh, maybe it's a gorilla? That would be great if it were."

"There're no gorillas here. They already moved west." Harry replied while throwing some broken branches on the ground. I couldn't help my eyes from ogling him. He was shirtless and was wearing his tiny white shorts. Sweat was running down his tattooed body and I just wanted to run my tongue ov—

"And how would you know that?" Simon quizzed, cutting me from my dirty thoughts.

"I saw them leave before you came. The campsite where you were staying at was their home." Harry replied, muscles flexing whenever he moved around.

" _Mmm_..." I moaned in my head.

"Louis, you alright there, lad?" Niall questioned with a smirk.

"What?" I turned around to look at him.

"You let out a weird noise. Like you were in pain." Niall wiggled his brows and looked down at my shorts that had a bulge form. I quickly put my hands on my bulge to hide it from his eyes.

"Louis, can you please hold this for me while I tie a rope?" Harry asked. He just finished putting up my tent that we share and was now tying a rope to hang his cloths and mine that he was willing to wash.

"I'll do it." Niall offered.

"No! He asked me first." I shouted, getting up and shoving Niall out of my way.

"I thought you didn't like helping?" Harry smirked when I stood in front of him.

"Yeah, well thanks to you I've got a little problem." I said, giving him a semi glare. Harry looked at me and then his eyes went down to my bulge.

"We'll take care of that later. Now let's get this work done." Harry smirked. I huffed out in annoyance and held the rope for him.

"Are you done?" I whined when I felt my hands strain from holding them up for so long.

"Yeah, let me just tie this one." Harry said, coming closer to me and pushing me to the tree. I felt his member touch mine and the bitch was hard. Harry started moving around to tie the knot which made our members rub together.

"Fook! I'm so horny now." I whined.

"You're always horny, angel." Harry winked.

"Well don't blame me, I haven't had sex—"

"Less than 24 hours." Harry remarked.

"Well yeah, but before that I haven't had proper sex for almost two months. So, don't judge."

"I haven't had sex for a month until yesterday so shush."

"Hazza..." I whined, slurring the _a_. "I want you." I said, trying my best to sound seductive.

"W-what?"

"I said I want you. Please. I'll even bottom this time." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. Harry's mouth flew wide open. "Don't you want to get your beautiful big cock into this tight ho—" I couldn't finish my sentence when Harry pulled me away from the guys. We went several yards away and Harry pinned me to a tree.

"We will make this fast and deep. Okay?" Harry asked, breath fanning over my parted lips.

"Yes, just fook me already." I hissed and pulled him down by the neck to attach our lips together.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
After our amazing sex, we walked back to where the guys were. Well actually I was limping, but who cares, right?

"Back so early." Niall smirked when he saw us walk to sit around the fire.

"Shut up Nigel." I droned. "Where's Ziam?" I questioned when I saw only Niall and Simon who was too busy loading his gun around the fire.

"Fucking." Niall said nonchalantly.

"I swear they've got no control." I rolled my eyes.

🎵 _Stained, coffee cup_  
 _Just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough_ _🎵_

"Uh... Harry? What are you doing?" I questioned when he started singing out of the blue. He ignored my question and finished singing.

🎵 _Sweet where you lay_  
 _Still a trace of innocence on pillowcase_ _🎵_

"Sing with me." Harry encouraged. I looked at him and his eyes sparkled with joy, so I started to sing with him.

🎶 _Waking up_  
 _Beside you I'm a loaded gun_  
 _I can't contain this anymore_  
 _I'm all yours, I got no control, no control_  
 _Powerless_  
 _And I don't care it's obvious_  
 _I just can't get enough of you_  
 _The pedals down, my eyes are closed_  
 _No control_ _🎶_

Harry and I sang while staring at each other. We then burst out laughing hysterically.

"You two are insane." Simon droned with an eye roll.

"Well you could suck my dick Simon cause I don't give a fook about your opinion." I snapped. Simon gawped from my outburst, but I didn't care. He was supposed to protect us and take us back home, but what did he do instead, he fooking got us lost in the jungle.

"I'll be going to bed." Simon announced after a moment.

"That'll be a good idea. I got bored from seeing your crusty ass, grumpy face all fooking day." I called after him.

"Louis, you've got to treat people with kindness." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, but not to that ugly fook. He literally hates me for no reason." I argued.

"Maybe because of your shirts, lad. I mean ya look like a sailor." Niall commented.

"Hey! I love my sailor shirts. Quite making fun of them!" I barked which made Niall laugh.

"Can't someone get some rest here. You're practically laughing like a bunch of hyenas." Zayn grumbled walking to sit on a chair with only sweats on.

"Where's Liam?"

"Sleeping. He's wrecked." Zayn said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being a cocky fuck." Niall laughed.

"Niall, you swear?" Harry quipped, sounding surprised.

"I'm Irish. Two things Irish people love, swearing and their booze." Niall replied.

"I thought only Lou had a dirty mouth."

"Oh no. We all do. But Liam is the least one that curses between us four." I replied.

"Hm... I could always make you shut up." Harry said while stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, by shoving your dick down his throat." Zayn snorted. I could tell Harry started blushing because he started to smile his dimple smile and bent his head down.

"What time is it?" Liam asked in a groggy voice, coming out of their tent.

"It's about eight." Niall replied when he looked at his phone.

"Why are you up, babes? Aren't you tired?" Zayn asked when Liam came and sat on his lap.

"No, I actually had a good nap. I've never felt so alive." Liam hummed, nuzzling his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn pulled Liam's head up and attached their lips together.

I suddenly felt my heart tug. I envied what they had and wished to have someone that loves me in the way they love one another. But the problem is, there's no such thing as love.

"I love you." Liam hummed.

"I love you, babes. More than anything in the world." Zayn replied.

"More than you love your face?" Niall asked. Zayn gave it a thought and then looked at Liam.

"More than I love my face." Zayn confirmed, staring at a blushing Liam who turned into a puddle of mush in Zayn's lap.

"Your love is unique." Harry chirped. "I've seen a lot of couples, but your love is different. You two will last forever if you both try." Liam and Zayn both stared at each other with so much love. Liam kissed Zayn's lips softly and settled between his legs.

"Do you really think there's such a thing as love?" I asked lowly for only Harry to hear.

"Yes, why? You don't believe in love?" Harry asked. I stared at him and thought for a moment. _How could I believe in love when every relationship I've seen go down the hill?_

"Lads, today's Friday. You know what that means." Niall said out of the blue.

"Karaoke night!" The lads and I, except for Harry, yelled in unite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Control is one of my favorite 1d songs. I really hope Louis preforms it on his tour.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole💙


	12. Chapter 12

After singing about seven songs we called it a night. Ziam went back to their tent, saying they were sleepy but I could swear they went to fuck for the fifth time for today. Niall fell asleep on the chair and I didn't bother waking him because he deserved it after what he did today, so now it was just Harry and I. I looked at him and he was looking up at the shining moon.

"Harry,"

"Hm?" He hummed, not bothering looking at me.

"What's love?" I asked softly. Harry didn't look at me and took a breath of air.

"Love is a beautiful feeling, Lou. It implies strong feelings of affection towards each other. Love is something that is cultivated between two people and grows over time, through getting to know him or her and experiencing life's many difficulties together. It also involves commitment, time, mutual trust, and acceptance between each other." He replied. I stared at him while he was still staring at the moon.

"Does lust count as love?" I asked. Harry turned his head towards me and stared into my eyes.

"Lust, has to do with the sex-driven sensations that draw people toward one another initially and is fueled primarily by the urge to procreate. Lust blurs our ability to see a person for who he or she truly is and it may or may not lead to a long-term relationship. That's why lust is good and bad." Harry replied.

I stared at him to register what he just said. _Lust blurs our ability to see a person who they really are? But that's not what I feel about Harry. Sure I want to fuck him and see everything he does sexy as hell, but I also want to know everything about him._

"Have you ever been in love?" Harry asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I don't really..."

"You don't know the feeling of love." Harry finished for me, so I nodded my head In return. "Love is a willingness to prioritize another's well-being or happiness above your own. It also includes extreme feelings of attachment, affection, and need to another person. It can be dramatic but you can have sudden feelings of attraction and respect towards someone."

"What if it's someone you just met? Can you fall in love with them?" I asked.

"Well, If you feel a sudden attachment, caring and being protective towards someone else, this could be a sign of love." Harry concluded.

"So it won't be weird if someone loved another person in just two days?" I quipped.

"No, and you know, after I mentioned it, I think I love someone." Harry said with his eyes screwed and brows furrowed.

"Who?"

"I won't tell you." Harry laughed.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I will know the person." I whined.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you love." Harry bargained.

"I'm not in love with anyone, lad." I replied. Harry's face fell and he turned around to look at the fire that's settling down. "Harry, are you alright?" I asked when I saw him go all quiet.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." He muttered, getting up and making his way to the tent. I wanted to follow after him and ask what's wrong, but then I stopped. _Why would he tell me? I mean I'm just a stranger to him in the end._

I put the fire out and woke up a sleepy Niall. He put his arm around my shoulder and rested his head on top of mine while I took him back to the tent. I put Niall in his sleeping bag and zipped up the tent for him. I then made my way to my own tent and got in.

"Harry?" I called to see if he's still awake. I got no reply, so I leaned my head to see if he was asleep or not and he had his eyes closed, so I assumed he was. "Good night, Haz." I whispered, getting into my big sleeping bag that me and Harry shared.

I closed my eyes and was about to go to sleep when I heard a soft ' _Good night Lou_ ' coming from him. I smiled and cuddled up closer to him and welcomed needed sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning arrived and we were on the road again. Harry was a good leader, not as bossy as Simon is, speaking of the devil that groaned loudly, “When are we going to arrive?” Simon whined annoyingly.

“Soon.” Harry replied, not bothered by his dreadful voice.

“What does soon mean?” Simon pondered.

“Soon means... Soon.” I shrugged, following behind Harry who smirked in return.

“Zayn, I’m tired and thirsty. So stop throwing your shit at me!” Liam leered.

We finished all our fresh water last night, since Niall forgot to close the water tank, it all leaked down, and no water made Liam grumpy.

“They’re not my shit. They’re our shit.” Zayn backpanned.

“How is it my shit?” Liam quizzed.

“Lube and condoms are not used only for me. We share them.”

“Well I never told you to get three jumbo sized bottles of lube with you!” Liam snapped.

“Why use lube? You could easily have sex without it.” Harry said out of the blue, trying to stop their bickering which strangely worked.

“But won’t it hurt?” Liam asked.

“Louis, would you like to answer that?” Harry said with a fat smirk on.

“Wait, you two?” Simon said, pointing at the two of us.

“Hands and knees for two days straight.” Harry said with a smirk.

“N-no, we di-didn’t.” I tried to muster out.

“You stuttered. HA!” Niall laughed loudly which made him earn a death glare from me. “N-no, we di-didn’t.” Niall mocked, laughing his ass off.

“Shut up.” I hissed with tinted cheeks.

“No need to be shy Lou.” Zayn said with a wink.

“Fantastic! Now we have another gay couple.” Simon said sarcastically.

“Have any problem with the gays, Simon?” Zayn hissed.

“Not at all Mr. Malik.” Simon called, walking ahead of us.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Bitch.” Zayn called after him. We all started laughing and started mocking the way Simon acts.

“No, he’ll stand like this and roll his eyes dramatically.” Niall laughed while copying the way Simon acts when he gets annoyed. We all laughed our heads off when we suddenly heard Simon shout.

“Water! We made it!” Simon yelled happily. We all rushed to where he was and saw the clear, blue water that was sparkling like tiny diamonds in the sunlight.

“At last! We’re finally going home!” Niall said dramatically while kissing the sand.

“Stop acting like a bitch and get the fuck up.” Zayn yelled. “Babes, don’t drink from that. It may be poisoned.” Zayn called to Liam who had his hand in the ocean, ready drink some water.

“It’s not poisoned, Zee, but it is salty. Wait here, I’ll get you something to drink.” Harry said, climbing up to a palm tree.

“Be careful.” I called after him. Zayn shoved my shoulder playfully when I said that.

“Don’t worry Lou. Always am.” Harry called back, throwing six coconuts on the ground and jumping back down.

“How am I supposed to open this?” Liam asked when he picked up the hard coconut.

“Let me.” Harry said, taking the coconut out of his hand and hitting it on a rock, making it split in half. “Here you go.” He handed the coconut to Liam who took it gracefully.

“Mm... It’s really good.” He moaned when he tasted the coconut milk.

“Babe, you know my milk tastes better.” Zayn pointed out which made Liam ignore him and finish drinking the coconut milk.

“Fuck you Zayn! You’re disgusting.” I cringed at his nasty remark.

“Well if jungle boy said it, you won’t see it nasty. Would you?” Zayn challenged. I looked at Harry who was opening another coconut for Simon and thought about it. _I really won’t see it disgusting. I’d actually think it would be so fookin sexy._

“Louis!” I heard Harry call, snapping me out of my daze. I looked at him while he smiled his dimple smile. “I’ve been calling your name for two minutes now.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m just dehydrated.” I muttered with tinted cheeks.

“Is everything alright? I mean you look red?” Harry asked, coming closer to me.

“‘M fine.” I squeaked out. _A squeak? A fooking squeak_!

“Are you sure? Maybe you caught something?” Harry said, coming closer to feel my temperature.

“I’m fine. I just need water.” I said, harsher than I intended it to come out. Harry looked hurt and pulled his hand away from me. I strolled over to where Niall and Simon were and sat down on a rock. Niall handed me his coconut and I took it gracefully.

“Louis, ya alright lad?” Niall asked.

“Why do you all think there’s something wrong? I’m perfectly fine!” I snapped.

“Leave him Niall. It’s that time of the month.” Zayn called, sitting on Liam’s lap.

“Fook off.” I shrieked.

“Harry, are you good with your hands?” Liam asked out of the blue when he saw Harry come and join us.

“Really good.” I mumbled which made Harry's cheeks tint pink.

“Damn Lou, can you be more obvious?” Niall smirked when he saw Simon's shocked face.

“Louis do you want anything to eat?” Harry asked calmly, changing the subject.

“No, I’m not hungry.” I muttered. _I’m not hungry for food. I’m hungry for your cock inside my mouth._ I thought to myself.

“Why are you blushing?” Liam questioned.

“I’m not. It’s just really hot and my skin’s too sensitive.” I blurted quickly. Harry came and sat next to me. I felt the heat radiating from his body to mine, so I scooted away, but Harry sensed it because he scooted closer. I backed away again, but he kept on coming closer until I fell off with a hard thud.

“Jesus Louis, can’t you sit properly. You sometimes act like a four-year-old.” Simon scolded. I looked at Harry who was smirking back at me.

“Fookin’ asshole.” I muttered under my breath.

“What did you say?” Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

“I said I will gather some fruits. Marcel, come on, lad.” I called for the monkey who climbed onto my shoulder.

“Don’t go too far.” Harry called.

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry are you good with your hands has to be one of the most iconic Larry moments, so it had to be added.


	14. Chapter 14

I entered the jungle again and was grunting under my breath.

 _Why does Harry have to be so sexy? And why does my heart beat so fast whenever someone mentions his name? And why am I thinking about him when I came here to clear my mind?_ I thought to myself. _Was it love? I mean Harry explained what love is to me, but I’m not sure if it was love or lust_ _?_

Marcel found an avocado tree and started picking the fruit out. I didn’t want to take them since I hate fookin avocados but Liam loved them, so why not?

I picked the fruits up and gathered them in my arms. Marcel started leading the way back while I followed him.

“ _Ahhh!!!!_ ” I heard Niall screech loudly, so I quickly ran and found all the guys standing away while Niall was shaking. “Take it off! Take it off!” Niall shouted.

“Hold still.” Harry called, going closer to him. He came and snatched the crab off of Niall's back and threw it on the ground.

“It’s still alive!” Liam shrieked, jumping on Zayn.

“Calm down. I’ll put it back in the sea.” Harry laughed, picking up the crab and putting it back in the water. The guys all cheered and gathered around him.

“Harry you were so brave.” Liam praised.

“Yeah and how you snatched it away. So fucking cool.” Zayn said, boosting Harry’s ego that doesn’t exist.

“All right, everybody, move aside. Outta my way! Best friend comin’ through. That would be me.” I called, shoving them aside so I could go to Harry. I put my arm around his shoulder and he blushed furiously.

“So you’re his best friend now?”

“Yeah. Why you have a problem with that, Payno?” I questioned, working my brow up. Liam held his hands up in mock surrender, making me scoff softly. “And you, don’t make a habit of that, okay? There are other ways of gettin’ attention.” I rebuked to Harry.

“Uh... I’ll try to remember that next time.” Harry mumbled with flushed cheeks.

“I was right behind ya if you needed me.” I grumbled.

“Yeah, doing what? Staring at him.” Simon mocked.

“No! I wanted to help, but I had my hands full.” I argued.

“With what? I see you’re empty handed now.” Simon backpanned. I looked at my hands and the fookin avocados weren’t there. I then noticed the fruits thrown on the ground.

“See. I got you fookin avocados.” I retorted, going up to fetch the fruits from the ground.

“Oh, my golly golly gosh! Thank you Louis!” Liam beamed happily.

“So you like avocados?” Harry asked.

“No, I fookin hate them. Trendiest food of all time. I bet if I posted a picture of m’self and hashtag avocado I’d get loads of likes, but obviously I won't since I'm a boyo.” I scoffed.

“Why do you hate them so much?” Liam asked, cuting the avocado with a knife that he had in his backpack.

“Because I just do. I bet you love ‘em?”

“I do. I actually have them every morning with toast.”

“Oh, Payno. Don’t lad.” I breathed.

“Why do you not like them?” Harry asked.

“Cause Louis hates anything that’s trendy.” Zayn replied, taking a bite from the soapy, green fruit which made me cringe.

“No, I don’t.” I shot.

“Yes, you do. You hate Starbucks, Game Of Thrones and TikTok.” Zayn said, counting each item on his fingers.

“Oh, and he hates pineapple on pizza.” Niall added.

“They started to put pineapple on pizza?” Harry asked with a scrunched nose.

“Mhm. I bet if they put shit on pizza and said it was trendy people would still eat it.” I scoffed.

“That’s not true. You’re exaggerating.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“But avocados are good.” Harry said, cutting one in half.

“No, they’re not. They taste like soap.”

“Fine then. Don’t eat them. You’re missing out a lot in your life Louis.” Niall echoed.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
We were all in our assigned tents, waiting till the ship arrives the day after tomorrow. Harry and I were both in the sleeping bag while staring up at the ceiling of the tent when Harry suddenly spoke up, “Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you acting so weird today?” He asked turning on his side to look at me.

“Huh? I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were. You stutter whenever I talk to you and you quickly pull away whenever my hand touch yours.”

“No Harold. You’re imagining things.” I droned.

“So you won’t mind if I did this?”

“W-what?” I shuttered when I felt Harry’s fingertips go down to the hem of my shirt and slip under it. I felt his fingernails graze over my hot body while I held my breath.

“You’re so sexy Lou. Seeing you all hot and bothered turns me on.” He whispered, breath fanning over my face.

“H-Harry,”

“I love you, Lou. I know that it’s too early, but I truly do.” Harry admitted, hand stopping at my heart and laying it there.

“Harry—“

“I loved you when I first saw the snake wanting to attack you. I felt the need to protect this gem that I found.”

“I’m a gem?”

“Yes, you’re a very rare gem, Lou. I get it if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to let you know my true feelings before we go back home. I’m sorry if I ruined our friendship.” He apologized sadly.

“Don’t. You ruined nothing, 'arry.” I quickly stopped him. Harry stared at me and chewed on his lower lip. “Do you want to know why I was acting weird today?” I asked with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah.” He mumbled which made me turn around to my side and plop my head on my hand to get a better view of him.

“I kinda have weird feelings towards you too.” I admitted. “I feel my heartbeat increase by the mention of your name. I turn into a puddle of mush by your simple touch and I always want more. I feel the need to be by your side at all times.” I went on. “And I know it sounds crazy, but I think I’m falling deeply in love with you. No, actually I know that I’m falling deeply in love with you.” I corrected. I then looked down at Harry whose mouth was gaped open. He had tears forming in his eyes so he quickly blinked them away.

“That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Harry choked out.

“Hazza, I love you.” I said above a whisper. A soft sob escaped from Harry’s lips and I was quick to crash my lips with his. Harry kissed me back urgently and we started moving our lips in sync.

I traced his lower lip, asking for entrance which Harry gladly gave. I slipped my tongue into his hot, sweet, wet mouth and started to explore. Our tongues then touched and Harry let out a low moan. I climbed on top of him and straddled his torso while Harry held my hip in one hand and cupped my face with the other.

We eventually pulled away for needed air. I stared at him through the dim light and saw his eyes sparkle.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“And I love you.” I whispered back, kissing all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "fookin avocados" scene didn't happen the same, but I wanted to add a simple touch from me. Also, one more chapter left.


	15. Chapter 15

“Morning mate! Finally, you thought of getting up.” Niall chirped happily.

After our heated make-out session last night, Harry and I made sweet love. Afterwards we showered in the sea which was fooking cold but with Harry’s hot body, it was a nice feeling.

Niall and the lads were all seated having breakfast when I walked out of the tent with nothing on but shorts and my hair was standing in all directions.

“When did you wake up?” I asked, taking a seat beside Harry who was chewing on a granola bar.

“When the sun came up.” He replied.

“But we went to bed late.”

“I’m used to getting up early.” Harry shrugged, passing me a granola bar. I took it and thanked him. Harry blushed and lowered his head shyly. I couldn’t help the giddy feeling I felt inside. I felt like a teenager who was staring at his lover all over again. I smiled and covered my mouth with my hand and giggled.

“You two said the L word.” Zayn said.

“What?” Liam asked staring between Harry and I who were both lost into each other’s eyes.

“I knew it! Finally, Louis has found his long lost love.” Niall shouted.

“Sit down, boy! I’m trying to read here.” Simon scolded.

So that was how we spent most of the day. Kissing, staring fondly at each other or going into the forest for a quick fuck or as Harry calls it, making sweet love.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
“Tomorrow the ship arrives.” Harry announced, lying his head on my chest.

“Yeah.” I replied, massaging his scalp and playing with his hair.

“What will happen then?” He asked, lifting his head up to stare at me.

“I-I don’t know.” I breathed out. I never thought of it. Harry lives in Cheshire and I live in Doncaster. We live different lives. He’s a couple’s therapist and I was a math teacher.

“So this is all going to end?” He asked with a noticeable pout.

“Don’t say that ’arry. We’ll make it work. I’ll come visit and you will to.” I said, trying to reassure him that it will work between us.

“But Louis, you’re a teacher. You can’t come visit all the time.” Harry pouted.

“I know. But if it all goes wrong, darling just hold on. We can make it it we try.” I assured, squeezing him tighter to me. Harry cuddled up to my chest and nodded in return. “We will.” I confirmed.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
Morning arrived faster than I expected it to come. I never slept well last night because I was too busy thinking about Harry and I’s relationship.

Harry stirred in his sleep and fluttered his eyes open. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

“Morning princess.” I greeted.

“Morning Lou. How come you’re awake?” Harry asked in a deep, sexy, morning voice.

“Just couldn’t sleep. ’S all.” I shrugged. I didn’t want to tell him I stayed up all night thinking about us because I didn’t want him to worry.

“Well I can’t wait to go back home.” Harry said happily. I felt my heart sink when he said that. If we go home, I won’t get to see him until thanksgiving break which would be in about four months. Harry sensed my discomfort and asked what’s wrong, but I shook my head and he leaned his head up to kiss me on the lips. “Well let’s get ready before the ship arrives.” Harry said sounding all bubbly.

Deep inside I wished the ship won’t come so I get to spend some more time with him. But I was acting so selfish. I get why Harry’s so happy to go back home. He’s been stuck in this jungle for about a month now without any human being around him!

I gave him a tight smile and got up. We put our clothes back on and went out to see Simon on a chair with coffee in his hand.

“Good morning, boys. Today’s the big day.” Simon announced with a smile. Harry’s smile couldn’t get wider. I just grunted and sat down.

Harry boiled some water on the fire that Simon started and poured it in two mugs when it started to boil. He then added the tea bags in it and passed one to me.

“Thanks babe.” I said. Harry smiled and sat down next to me.

“We will finally get out of this fucking jungle.” Zayn quipped, walking up to us with Liam behind.

“I know I can’t believe it!” Harry breathed out. I wanted to be happy but I just couldn’t.

“Where’s blondie?” Zayn questioned.

“Sleeping probably.” I shrugged, taking a sip from my tea.

“Speaking of the devil.” Liam joked when Niall walked out of the tent with bed head.

“Where’s my coffee?” Was the first thing Niall asked when he sat down. Simon rolled his eyes and picked up his book to read.

“We’re finally going back home!” Liam beamed. Zayn laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

“Louis? Are you okay? You’re silent today.” Harry asked softly.

“‘M fine.” I mumbled, looking at the happy couple that were now fully making out.

“You sure?”

“Yes Harold. Stop asking what the fook is wrong!” I spat angrily. Harry’s face fell and he lowered his head. “Harry, I’m sorry. It’s just—“

“I get it Lou. You’re just stressed out.” He cut me off, giving me a small smile. I stared at him and gave a slight nod. Simon then announced that we should all get our belongings since the ship will arrive soon.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

  
We were all sitting around in a circle. The guys were singing happily, not believing we will finally leave while I was seated next to Harry who had a beautiful smile on, with dimples and all. I felt my heart tighten. _And here I was being selfish to stay here while Harry was so glad to go back home to see his family._

“Louis, could I speak to you privately?” Harry asked after they finished the song. I nodded and he led me back to the forest. We went a couple yards into the jungle and sat at a rock. Harry was suddenly nervous. His knee was bobbing up and down nonstop.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I asked when I saw him fumble with his fingers.

“Louis I...” He trailed off.

“You what?”

“You know that I love you, right?” He asked, making me nod with a confused look on. “You know that I’ll do anything for you, right?”

“Harry, why are you asking these questions?” I quizzed.

“Because, I decided what I will do.”

“What do you—“ I was saying when Harry suddenly whistled. Marcel came with an avocado in hand. He handed it to Harry and jumped off.

“Here.” Harry said passing me the fookin avocado.

“You know I hate them.” I remarked.

“I know. Just open it.” Harry said. I stared at him and took it. It was already opened with a knife so I just removed the two pieces and suddenly a ring popped inside. My breathing hitched and I looked down to see Harry on one knee.

 _Was he going to propose?_ I questioned myself. _What would I reply if he did? Sure I love him but marriage is a big step. I mean we aren’t even dating for crying out loud!_

“Louis I love you very much and I wish to spend the remaining of my lifetime with you. So will you do me the honor and become my boyfriend?” He asked straightforward. I suddenly relaxed and let the breath that I’ve been holding for so long go.

“Harry, I don’t know what to say?”

“Whatever you decide. It won’t matter or change my feelings towards you.” He replied. I stared at him while he chewed on his bottom lip, eyes flickering from me to Marcel who was jumping around. I could tell that he was nervous which made me smile fondly at him. “So what do you say?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” I said with a choked laugh. Harry smiled and pulled the ring out of the fookin avocado. He pulled my hand to his and slipped it on my finger. “Where did you get it from?” I asked, staring at the beautiful ring.

“It’s actually my grandfather’s ring who passed it down to my father who passed it to me.”

“And you’re giving it away?” I gasped. I know how much Harry loved his past step-father and took him as his own because he couldn't help but mention him when he spoke about his childhood.

“Yes, you’re important to me.” Harry replied. “I’ll get you a smaller one when we go back home.” He said when the ring kept dancing in my finger.

“No, I want this one.” I said holding the ring tight into my hand. Harry smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss.

Our kiss was different than all of our previous ones. This was way more passionate and full of... love.

Our lips clicked together perfectly like they were two jigsaw puzzles that finally found their match.

Kissing Harry's lips was like eating strawberries on a very hot summer day on the beach with sand under your toes and the sound of the blue waves crashing in your ears. I loved the feeling and I wished I didn't need to pull away, but unfortunately every beautiful thing has to reach to an end. This time it was thanks to air.

We pulled away both breathing rapidly while our rib cages rose and fell in sync. We were both lost in each other's irises, that was until Marcel yelped, making us both look at him to find him jumping around. We both chuckled and looked back at each other, making blue meet green again.

“I forgot to tell you, but I'm moving to Doncaster.” Harry said after a moment of comfortable silence.

“What?” I asked in disbelieve.

“I thought that I’ve been gone for a month already so why not move my work to Doncaster where my beautiful boyfriend lives? I mean I’m a couple’s therapist, so I could work anywhere I want.”

“Harry, this all sounds great, but are you willing to change your life that quickly?” I questioned.

“Lou, you are my life now.” He said lowly, making me pull him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"You're my Tarzan." I smiled after the we pulled away for needed air.

"Then that makes you my Jane." Harry replied, giving me another sweet kiss.

After we pulled away for needed air, we both smiled at each other. We suddenly heard the ship and both our eyes went as wide as two gulf balls.

“Let’s go home.” I announced.

“You’re my home.” Harry said pulling my hands into his and walking us back to the guys.

And now I know that Harry was truly my sweet creature.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end of LITJ. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I actully made an edit about the avocado proposal and asked Harry on Twitter to do it to Louis. Lol I'm weird. I know.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> It would mean so much to me if you go and check out my other books. I have more Larry/Ziam books if you'd like to read them.
> 
> And thank you all for your time. I would also appreciate it if you leave your kudos and if you leave a comment too, ughhh... I would love you forever. 
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole💙💚💛❤🇨🇮

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos❤


End file.
